They're Not Figments Of Our Imagination, We Swear
by Christina B
Summary: NEW CHAP UP! What happens when Frodo and Spock somehow land on our world with two obsessive teenagers. Craziness and absolute insanity. LOTRStar Trek crossover- ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Frodo or Spock, we are only playing with them for a time. They are owned by New Line Cinema and Paramount. We wish we did though. We do own Christina and Katy though, so no stealing us! And we (Katy) own the phrase "God Frickin Damn" so no stealage! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
AN:My best friend Katy and I are always having big debates over what is better, Lord of the Rings or Star Trek, and as we are always talking about our favorite stories we thought it only best to write a story deluding ourselves and to get our energy out. So please enjoy!  
  
By the combined efforts of Christina B. and Katy (Frogorn)  
  
There Not Figments Of Our Imagination We Swear  
  
Chapter1~The Encounter  
  
Frodo woke up in a cold sweat. That was strange.stranger than all his other dreams in the past. The type of dreams that Frodo had had lately were the dreams the Ring forced into his mind. But this..this was different, those girls were strange and they came from such a weird world. And for some reason he was there. But then Frodo figured, he better not dwell on it, its best to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spock was in the middle of one of his daily meditations when all of a sudden something very bizarre happened. Something that didn't really make sense. Quite the illogical type of vision. For a Vulcan this was weird. There were these very primitive looking girls, some from oh say the 21 centaury. They were looking at him and screaming for some reason, the one with glasses more than the other. "Mr. Spock to the bridge," said the voice of Captain Kirk. Spock stood up and headed towards the bridge, decided to figure out that nonsense of a vision later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Katy glared at her friend Christina. Why oh why must she be so difficult. Couldn't she just see that Spock was the coolest. "Spock is so much more intelligent," she said glancing at her friend why gasped in upset ness. Christina retorted quickly. "No he's not! Frodo can speak Elvish and saves Middle Earth!" "Well Spock can do calculations in his head and saves the universe." "Frodo is cuter, and he's a hobbit!" "Spock has pointy ears."  
  
Christina grimaced. No way was she going to let her friend end this debate. She was one of those Lord of the Rings crazily obsessed person, Katy however was a Trekkie. Though the two argued nonstop about various subjects, they really were the best of friends. Both were seniors at Anthony Wayne High School and shared much in common. The biggest being their obsession for books, movies, and of course their marching band. Currently there were in the band room putting on their uniforms for a football game.  
  
"Hobbits all have pointy ears, duh!" Christina said trying to end this argument. "So are you coming to my house tonight?" "You know it, and I'm bringing my Star Trek DVD." replied Katy. At this Christina rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo opened his eyes, this was the second night that he had been having these strange dreams. This time it seemed more real, like it actually happened. Those girls were very strange...all the screaming they did. Frodo knew the next day would be hard, he, Sam, and Gollum were going towards Cirith Ungol that night, and he needed his strength. Frodo closed his eyes and he felt like he was moving but all he could see was light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spock was on the bridge as usual, but something didn't seem right. He had a feeling that vision would mean something significant. He just was trying to figure out what. All of a sudden he felt dizzy, and fell to the ground. Before he knew it white fill his vision and he felt like he was in transport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, you never saw the Extended Edition of Two Towers! It's so amazing!" Exclaimed Christina, as she and Katy were yet again locked in debate, this time over what movie to watch. "Not in my opinion. Amok Time has Spock in it!" Katy responded matter of factly. "Two Towers has Frodo in it!"  
  
All of a sudden something happened, something that would impact the lives of Christina Barnofski and Katy Lempster forever. Two figures all of a sudden fell on their heads. Christina and Katy screamed bloody murder as they got out from under the falling people and hugged each other terrified. Katy glanced at them and started saying over and over "God Frickin Damn." Christina was just spazzing out.  
  
The figures moved and stood. Christina saw the face of the smaller one at the same time that Katy looked at the other. Then they turned to each other and screamed. Then at the same moment they ran over to them and began hugging them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo was very shocked to land on these strange girls from his vision. This was like déjà vu as they had done the same in the dream. Then one of them ran over to him saying "Frodo! You're Frodo Baggins! I'm your biggest fan!" Frodo gasped in surprise and his hand reached for the Ring, longing to disappear. Then he noticed something strange, on her shirt there was a picture of him with his own quote "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." At this point Frodo was very freaked out, glancing around the room, he only got more scared as there were pictures of him everywhere and pictures of some guy named Elijah Wood who looked quite a bit like himself. There was also this other person who looked almost like an elf there, yet he seemed like a very different sort of elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spock couldn't believe what was happening and was controlling his urge to scream a loud pitched scream like the girls in front of him. He was trying to make sense of all this, but for some reason it didn't compute. Looking at the girl who hadn't ran up to him, he felt very alarmed to see "Live long and prosper" right above the picture of himself doing the Vulcan salute. The other girl ran up to him and hugged him. Spock was even more concerned now and tried to get away from her grasp. Something seemed to register for the girl and she pulled away. "Sorry Mr. Spock, I forgot Vulcans hate being touched.  
  
Christina pulled Katy away and then she addressed Frodo and Spock. "Uh hi Frodo and . what's his name again?" Katy replied. "Spock." "Right, Spock." Said Christina. " Well, guys welcome to Earth!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well we hope you guys like the start of our crazy nonsense story. Geez we need lives. Well in a moment of craziness Katy and I thought it would be fun to include both our obsessions here..as we couldn't seem to talk about anything else.  
  
Christina: That was fun. Katy: Heck yeah. Christina: I can't wait for the next one. Katy: Yeah, I can't wait either. I there is a lot more Spock. Christina: As much as there is of Frodo *drools* Katy: Stop drooling on me! Christina: I'm not! Hands off the Elijah Wood pic! Katy: Well anyways can you all puhleese leave us a review...or two?  
  
Christina: We'll give you a cookie if you do!  
  
Katy: Yeah! Christina: Until then, buh byes and namarie! Katy: Bye, and may you live long and prosper! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Frodo or Spock, we are only playing with them for a time. They are owned by New Line Cinema and Paramount. We wish we did though. We do own Christina and Katy though, so no stealing us! And we (Katy) own the phrase "God Frickin Damn" so no stealing!  
  
They Are Not Figments Of Our Imagination, We Swear  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Christina woke up the next morning with this horrible backache. I must have slept on the floor, she thought. Then as she rolled over to get up, she rolled on someone, a very furry someone. Christina jumped and managed to roll away before crushing Frodo, all the while almost hyperventilating again. It was all-true, she had thought it was all this amazing dream. She quickly shook Katy awake.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," said Katy while rubbing the sand out of her eyes. Christina got right into her face and said, "It all happened Katy! It wasn't a dream! They are here!"  
  
Katy's face paled as she recalled the events of the night before, she glanced at the bed where she knew that her idol was sleeping. Last night had been so fuzzy; Katy remembered a lot of screaming, cursing, and complete utter shock. Then Christina had finally gotten some sense and dragged out some extra sleeping bags for her, Katy and Frodo and Spock claimed Christina's bed.  
  
At this moment Frodo awoke, looking a bit disoriented until he saw Christina and Katy, then it all cleared up for him. This was unbelievable, even more than Bilbo's silly trinket from his travels being the doom of all Middle Earth.  
  
Katy stood up and at once walked over to where Spock was and without a warning jumped on him. Spocks' eyes flew open and in his mind he was thinking, "This nightmare isn't over yet?" Spock was about ready to do a nerve pinch. But he didn't because Katy backed off really quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Spock, I shouldn't have startled you like that. I forgot that Vulcan's don't like being touched,"  
  
Spock glanced at her and said "Fascinating, now will you please remove your appendages?" Katy quickly jumped off him, blushing slightly.  
  
Christina looked at the other three and said, "We need to have a pow wow you guys." Katy nodded while Frodo looked dumbfounded and Spock's eyebrow rose a bit. Christina rolled her eyes, "we need to have a meeting. I think that if you guys are going to be stuck here for God knows how long we need to set some ground rules and make some plans. First I think that Frodo should stay with me and Spock at Katy's because I know Frodo best and Katy likewise about Spock." Christina glanced at all of them to see if there was any disagreement before continuing.  
  
"I think we are going to have to hide you guys in our rooms because I think people would react weirdly seeing a hobbit that looks like Elijah Wood running around for one. And to tell the truth the two of us have no clue how you got here, there is no magic in our world so we can't send you back. Sorry. I think that covers everything. Oh lets go have breakfast now, my parents are not supposed to be home until a bit later. Anyone up for bacon and eggs?"  
  
At this Spock looked appalled, Frodo looked like a ravenous hobbit, and Katy nodded. "Anything wrong Spocky?" Christina asked. Katy rolled her eyes and answered for Spock, whose eyebrows had shot up beyond his hairline. "Christina, he's a vegetarian, and DON'T CALL HIM SPOCKY!"  
  
Christina had gotten up and led them all to the kitchen where she began running around frying the eggs. "Why not Katy?" she said to her friend before addressing the Vulcan "You're a vegetarian? Sucks to be you, want some Cocoa Puffs?"  
  
Spock grimaced at the sight of the raw bacon sitting on the cutting board. "Do you have any vegetables?" He really hoped he wouldn't have to resort to eating meat, but in a place like this who knows.  
  
Christina didn't seem fazed by the Vulcan at all and handed a huge omelet to Frodo. "Not really, we have some Fruity Pebbles though," she offered hopefully. Katy rolled her eyes.  
  
Spock looked at the ingredients for these so-called Fruity Pebbles. Too much blue 9, and orange 5. "Vulcan's can go for a long period of time without nourishment. I think I'll pass."  
  
Christina shrugged. "Suit yourself." By the time everyone minus Spock had been sated, Spock had discovered the television. The CNN channel easily amused him. Then as Christina and Katy were putting the dishes away, they heard the sound of a key in a lock.  
  
"My parents are home, "Christina said becoming panicked. Her parents knew that Christina was obsessed with Frodo, but to have a living-breathing version in her living room would send her to the loony bin. Christina and Katy, managed to get Frodo inside a closet, but they couldn't drag Spock away, his eyes seemed glued to the TV.  
  
"Hello Christina dear." Her mother, walked in inside the kitchen where she set down her overnight bag. "Christina, since when do you watch CNN?" Her mother asked quizzically looking in the exact spot where Spock was standing.  
  
A revelation came to her then. Nobody else but her and Katy could see Frodo and Spock. Katy was obviously thinking the same thing because she also looked excited. "Oh I uh have to watch it for some government project. Katy is helping me." Her mom replied "Oh ok,"  
  
"We are all done now so you can have the TV," Christina said then she motioned for Frodo, Katy and Spock to go back to her room. "That was soooo close!" she said. Katy nodded and also let out a sigh of relief. "Well now that we know that we are the only ones able to see you guys, what do you say to going to this awesome place called Nickel World?"  
  
AN: Well after a LONG time we are finally back with a new chappie! A Hobbit and Vulcan in Nickel World...heaven help us. And for those of you wondering what Nickel World is, it's this cool arcade where every game costs a nickel.  
  
Christina: Can you believe that we finally finished writing that?  
  
Katy: Yeah...its about time.  
  
Christina: Work, school, such pains.  
  
Katy: Don't forget about band!  
  
Christina: Anyways we are getting off the subject. Next chappie will come, some day.  
  
Katy: She means soon.  
  
Christina: Oh and we need to thank the nice peoples who left a review!  
  
Katy: Yeah and if you want to be one of the nice people too you can always leave us a review!  
  
Christina: *Nods.*  
  
Katy: Well see you guys next time.  
  
Christina: Yepper di do!  
  
Katy: Live Long and prosper!  
  
Christina: Namärie! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Frodo or Spock, we are only playing with them for a time. They are owned by New Line Cinema and Paramount. We wish we did though. We do own Christina and Katy though, so no stealing us! And we (Katy) own the phrase "God Frickin Damn" so no stealing! We also don't own Nickel World, DDR, or McDonalds...yada yada yada  
  
** They Are Not Figments Of Our Imagination, We Swear**

**Chapter 3  
**  
"Nickel World?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. Frodo looked up curiously. "Yeah, and what is a nickel?"  
  
Spock glanced at the hobbit and began to spew some information. "It is the old form of currency in the United States, during the 21st century. A nickel is actually worth five cents."  
  
Frodo looked even more confused and Christina just stated. "Shut up smart ass,"  
  
Spock's eyebrow raised more and he stated simply. "Dr. McCoy called me that once...among other things." Katy snickered at this and Christina shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Christina reached for some coins on her dresser and gave one to Frodo. "This is a nickel. We need lots of there for the place that we are going. Now everyone pile in my car."  
  
"Car?" Frodo asked. Christina pointed to her Kia Rio and Frodo felt slightly sick to his stomach at the metal contraption.  
  
Spock glanced at Katy and quietly asked her. "Does she drive like Captain Kirk?" Katy laughed and shook her head.  
  
All four squeezed in the small car with Christina and Katy in the front and Spock and Frodo in the back. When the engine sounded Frodo jumped and he felt even worse, even though Frodo was pretty fascinated with all the electronics in the car. As soon as the car turned on, there was this beautiful melodic orchestra music. Katy rolled her eyes. "Do we HAVE to listen to the Return of the King soundtrack all the time? Let's listen to Clay Aiken instead."  
  
"I happen to love this CD, plus my mom stole my Clay Aiken one, so tough." said Christina. Katy pouted. "What do the rest of you think about this CD? It's music from this story called Lord of the Rings," She said.  
  
"Yeah, and in it Frodo, you are the best character!" Christina said smiling.  
  
"Not!" replied Katy.  
  
Frodo looked shocked. "I'm in a story, this...Lord of the Rings?" he asked.  
  
"How else do you think that we knew all about you guys already? The same thing goes for Spock, he's in a show called Star Trek," said Katy.  
  
"There is now way I play a part in some human show of amusement," Spock said indignantly.  
  
"Well, it's true," said Christina.  
  
For a couple of minutes everyone was quiet. Then Frodo spoke up again. "So once again, what is this Nickel World place?" he asked.  
  
"Follow your nose," said Christina. "We are almost there," she said. Moments later she pulled into a parking space.  
  
The four got out of the car and walked towards the building Nickel World. Inside Christina and Katy paid their $2.50 to get inside the place. Walking through they saw the insides of the arcade. Frodo's eyes bugged out in fascination as he looked at everything. Spock didn't look amused....and he stifled a yawn. The two girls led Frodo and Spock to a coin machine and put in a dollar and the nickels came out.  
  
"Wow...that was so amazing, can I try?" said Frodo totally fascinated. Christina handed Frodo a dollar and he reached up and put the dollar in the machine and then collected the nickels.  
  
"Well, I know my first stop," said Christina, giving Katy a mischievous smile. Katy rolled her eyes in reply as Christina led them all to the very back of the building where there was a game called Dance Dance Revolution Solo. It had a big screen, a few buttons, and a stage that had panels going in all directions.  
  
"This is the best game in the world, DDR," said Christina excitedly as she put in five nickels into the machine. She started it and then she picked the selection of three panels. Then she got on the stage and the song started. "All you have to do is step on the right panel at the same time the arrow on the screen, matches up at the top," Christina said as she began to do the motions.  
  
Christina got off the stage as her turn was up and then faced Spock and Frodo. "Who wants to try next?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go," said Frodo. Frodo got on the stage, and he started to try and step at the right times, Christina was coaching him all the while. He failed the songs twice in a row, before he managed a D on the easiest song there was.  
  
"Good job Frodo, it's Spocky's turn next," said Christina smiling sweetly. She hadn't even asked Katy to do it, because Katy never wanted to play DDR.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer," Spock replied, not at all looking at ease in the place.  
  
Christina rolled her eyes, and she started another song. Spock had been studying the ceiling, when Christina shoved Spock on the stage. Spock took once glance at the screen and began to dance perfectly.  
  
Christina's eyes bugged out as he finished. "No way!" she said as he was done. "Ok, I'm picking your songs from now on," she said as she scrolled down to the harder songs. She picked one called Hysteria, which she had always passed, but never did perfect on.  
  
Spock looked like a robot, the way he was moving his legs. Everyone watched in shocked as he did it perfectly, a triple A. Then he did several other very hard ones, before his turn was up and he got off the stage.  
  
"I found that quite a boring game actually," said Spock yawning, hardly looking like he broke a sweat.  
  
"Boring! It's great, but how on earth did you get a perfect score on a level seven? I can't even do that on a level five!" Christina exclaimed with her arms crossed.  
  
"Vulcans are very computer oriented," said Spock shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I'll say," replied Katy.  
  
The four of them wandered around Nickel World for awhile, playing various games. Christina continued to be pissed at Spock's excelling in all the games, and winning a ton of tickets. Frodo was having a ball, playing all the games, he especially loved skee ball, and the children's version since the other was too tall for him.  
  
Then Katy walked over to her favorite game, the crane game. She tried it twice in a row and failed to win it. She grumbled loudly and Spock walked over to her. "Having problems Miss. Lemle?" Spock asked.  
  
Katy nodded and Spock approached the machine and put some nickels in. Spock did the controls and aimed for a stuffed rabbit, he grabbed it, but as it approached the bin it fell. Spock tried three more times and failed miserably everytime.  
  
"This game is illogical. There is no possible way to win it," he said.  
  
"Not," said another voice and Christina walked up. "Watch the crane game pro," she said and put some nickels in the machine. She quickly moved the buttons and within a couple of seconds, the stuffed rabbit fell into the bin. "Nothing to it," Christina said sweetly.  
  
Frodo started to snicker, and Christina gave him her rabbit saying "I have plenty at home." Spock's human side wanted to strangle Christina, but his Vulcan side won and he made no reply. Instead he gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"Well, I think we should go cash in our tickets, and then maybe go to lunch. How does that sound" Christina asked.  
  
"Lunch sounds good," said Frodo. "I'm starved,"  
  
"How can you be famished, you consumed a great deal this morning," observed Spock.  
  
"Spocky, you obviously don't know much about hobbits. They eat six meals a day!" exclaimed Christina as they approached the prize counter.  
  
Spock was going to retort, but quieted as a Nickel World employee walked up and began to count up their tickets. Spock gave all of his to Katy, and she got a huge stuffed teddy bear. Christina and Frodo got some little tricks and games.  
  
Afterwards they all piled back into Christina's car. Frodo seemed a lot happier about the car now, having gotten over his fear of it. One thing could be said about Frodo, and about hobbits in general, they were very adaptable. Christina knew that if it was her, she would have passed out and started crying by now.  
  
Christina drove to the nearest McDonalds and got out. "Alright, so what does everyone want?" she said.  
  
"Um...what is a burger?" asked Frodo looking curiously at the menu.  
  
"I'll get you a big mac and then you can try it, I think you will like it," said Christina.  
  
"I would like a salad please," said Spock looking disgusted, as soon as he caught a whiff of the smell of burgers cooking.  
  
Christina ordered a big mac for Frodo, a salad for Spock, a double cheeseburger for Katy, and a crispy chicken deluxe for herself. Then as the food came they all went to sit down at a table. When they went to fill their drinks, they all got coke. Spock and Frodo took cautious sips of it, before they began to drink it heartily.  
  
"Do you think it is really a good idea to give these guys pop?" whispered Christina to Katy.  
  
"Probably not," Katy replied.  
  
Christina nodded and they began to dig into their meals. Frodo found that he quite enjoyed the cheeseburger, and politely asked for another one when he was finished. As Spock started to munch on his salad, he could see Frodo out of the corner of his eye eating his burger. This caused the Vulcan to turn a deep shade of green, disgusting meat!  
  
Soon they were finished eating. "Well, time to go," said Christina, and the four got into Christina's car for another trip.  
  
AN: Well, we finally forced ourselves to finish this next chapter. We want to thank our awesome reviewers for their kind words on this random, crazy story. Next chapter, Spock and Frodo go to high school...so stay tuned! :-)  
  
Katy: That was fun!

Christina: So?

Katy: We need to do the next one soon!

Christina: So?

Katy: Stop it!

Christina: So?

Katy: Anyways, people review please, they really make us happy.

Christina: So?

Katy: You're not helping out Christina!

Christina: So?

Katy: Anyways live long and prosper all!

Christina: So namärie!


End file.
